24fandomcom-20200223-history
Deaths on 24/Expanded universe
This page lists deaths confirmed to have happened during the course of 24 spin-off media, including novels, comics, and video games. For deaths in the series, see [[Deaths on 24|Deaths on 24]]. Prequels Season 4 Prequel Season 5 Prequel Season 6 Prequel The Raid Novels :Times are approximate. ''Operation Hell Gate'' ''Veto Power'' ''Trojan Horse'' ''Cat's Claw'' ''Vanishing Point'' ''Chaos Theory'' ''Storm Force'' ''Collateral Damage'' ''Trinity'' ''Head Shot'' ''Death Angel'' ''Deadline'' ''Rogue'' ''Trial by Fire'' Comics ''One Shot'' ''Stories'' ''Midnight Sun'' ''Nightfall'' ''Cold Warriors'' ''Underground'' ''Rules of Engagement'' Video games :Only mandatory deaths are included. ''The Game'' Others ''Conspiracy'' ''The Rookie'' Not included The following characters could not be included in their respective tables. Reasons include, but are not limited to: they were last seen in extremely life-threatening situations and whether they survived was unspecified; they died before the Day started; or they died off-camera at unknown times. Included are relevant details and approximate times of last appearance. For deaths from the main series, see Deaths on 24. Season 6 Prequel * A Cheng mercenary and a second mercenary shot and "killed" two different sentries. These actions were certainly intended as part of a ruse. However, it is unknown if the sentries were actually killed by real bullets, or were just acting. * Marcus Holt was killed by unknown elements, as mentioned in the 24: Day 6 Debrief, sometime during Jack's imprisonment before Day 6. Trojan Horse * Hugh Vetri and his family were killed before the events of the novel. Operation Hell Gate * Shamus and Griffin Lynch's father was killed by the British Army in 1972. Their mother was later killed in a pub explosion shortly afterwards. * Gina Costigan was killed in the prequel, just a few hours before the events of the novel. * Three of Dante Arete's associates were also killed in the prequel. * Frank Hensley shot a pilot shortly after the plane he was controlling crashed at JFK Airport. He was last reported being in a coma; whether he survived is unknown. * It was never confirmed how many FBI agents were killed when Khan's hideout exploded. * CTU led several raids across the country and simultaneously took out multiple terrorist cells between 5:50pm and 6:00pm. The amount of total casualties from every raid was never stated. Storm Force * Alain Marcel was murdered a couple days before the novel's events occurred. Trinity * It's unknown if Aaron Biehn survived his suicide attempt. Head Shot * Abelson Prewitt, Ingrid Thaler, and at least twenty other Zealots were murdered a few days before the events of the novel. * ATF agents Dean and O'Hara were killed by Bryce Hardin and Cole Taggart two days before the events of the novel began. Death Angel * Peter Rhee was murder about an hour before the events in the story by Jane Miller. * John Yan, Hamilton Fisk, Freda Romberg, Ernie Battaglia, and Rhodes Morrow were all killed in the span of six months before the novel took place. * Porky, Arnold Matti, and Norvil Nolles' deaths weren't confirmed in the novel. However, every member within Varrin's gang was killed by Pardee and Blanco's gunmen; it can be assumed they died as well. * It's unclear if Pardee was killed when the FBI raided the Scourby mansion. Deadline * Lance is the only named biker whose death wasn't confirmed. Either he died when Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds destroyed Fort Blake, he was killed alongside Benjamin Rydell, or he escaped shortly after Rydell was killed. Rogue * It was never confirmed if Bassar chased after and killed Elaine and Karla Dedrick or if he let them live. * Several named members of Firethorn International are never stated to have died onscreen. However, every single mercenary within Maxwell Newbold's group perished, so they were more than likely killed by Yant or Jack Bauer and Abigail Harper. Trial by Fire * Saburo Genko's fate was never revealed. Either he was killed by Jack Bauer, he died during the shootout between Miroji Jimura and Edoga Kanashiro's gangs, he was arrested, or he escaped from the NCIS and JSDF. * Rino Nakanashi was either arrested by the NCIS and JSDF or killed in the shootout between Kanashiro's gang and Jimura's forces. * It was never stated how many casualties were reported after the bombs exploded at Camp Hansen. Conspiracy * Kenneth Proctor and Steven Kinsey were killed sometime before the events of the series. Rookie * Luiz was struck in the head with a pipe. Whether he survived his injuries is uncertain. Category:Expanded universe Category:Lists